Hot Spring
by Kayzi
Summary: A one-shot story in a hot spring with an OC and Sesshomaru. I'm not the OC! just the audience of the dream! :D


Hi there! This is my 1st Inuyasha FanFiction Story. I haven't watched the entire series of Inuyasha so in here, Inuyasha still have the necklace and hates his brother _a little_. Anyway, this story is from my dream last November 28, 2008! Warning, Fluffy-chan's OOC.

Rhianna sighed as her body relaxed in the hot waters of the spring. They have finally defeated Naraku and both she and Kagome decided to celebrate and went to find an Inn with hot springs. Kagome have also invited Sesshomaru and his companions (only Rin and Jaken) which took a few 'SIT BOY's for Inuyasha to agree and refrain him from attacking his brother. Inuyasha and Miroku chose to stay in one spring together while Sesshomaru chose one far away from them (another spring…) and the remaining ones consisting Kagome, Rhianna, Sango with Kirara, Shippo and Rin together in another spring between the boys (there's a bamboo wall and door to separate the springs) since Jaken chose to stay at the room Sesshomaru and company checked in. Rhiana was the first one to arrive so she decided to wait for her friends and relax in the hot water. Too keep herself occupied until Kagome and the others arrive. , she began thinking about a certain silver-haired demon lord to keep her entertained (Not THAT! It's like thinking about your crush or someone!)

She and her friends had visited a shrine where she spotted an old well house. Being a curious being she is, she went inside, tripped and fell in the well, and arrived in Feudal Era. She kept wandering around in the woods when a snake demon spotted her and decided to have a moment of 'fun' before killing her. She was captured and was saved by the one and only Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, having no knowledge about him and not caring that he could kill her in an instant, she hit him on the back of his head which led to an argument about 'having it under complete control'. As he was deciding to end her life, the Inu gang came and he ran away (since he's not in the mood to fight) and dragged her along with him. She met Rin and got along perfectly well along with her, and did her best to annoy Jaken to hell. She was then kidnapped by another demon, saved by the demon lord, then bandaged his wounds after she threaten to poke his wounds to hurt him further (she has no other choice) and call him 'Fluffy-chan' for the rest of his life. After that, they began to talk and converse like normal people do. A few months of traveling, she discovered that she actually fell in love with the demon. HARD. Planning on keeping it as a secret, she tried her best to act normal and distanced a little from him to keep suspicions.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thought when the bamboo door opened and both to her disappointment and discomfort; the subject of her thoughts, a Sesshomaru with only a towel on his waist was in place of her friends. Turning red from embarrassment on seeing him half naked, she turned around but found arms (in my fic, Sesshomaru have ARMS!) turning her to face a set of muscular chest. Before she could even utter a word, lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. Unconsciously, her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss and moaned when his hands started to explore her-

BAM!

"HOT SPRING!"

Before she could recover from her dream-yes, it was a dream thought I don't know how she fell asleep without drowning- the bamboo door busted open revealing a stampeding group of Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippo and Kirara in towels-'cept for Kirara- heading towards her leaving dusts in their wake and _accidentally _throwing her to the next spring beside hers. She immediately surfaced and was face to chest _again_ with Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, this is real.

O.o "Uh… Hi?" she squeaked as she remembered her dream. She blushed red and hid it with a nervous laugh "Sorry… I'll just… um… BYE!" she made an attempt to run but with his fast reflex, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a non-dream kiss. Frozen with shock, it took a while for her to respond. Finally pulling away from each other, they regained their breaths before going into another kissing session.

"Aishteru, Rhianna" he whispered huskily which sent shivers to her body. She smiled and whispered seductively on his ear "Love ya too, Sesshomaru-kun"kiss

_DAMN! He's a good KISSER!_

**END**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
